


N is for Nurse

by Zeplerfer



Series: Alphabet Smut [11]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: American!Arthur, English!Alfred, Halloween Costumes, M/M, Nationality Swap AU, Nurse Alfred, UKUS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 09:05:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16364951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zeplerfer/pseuds/Zeplerfer
Summary: Arthur wants his boyfriend to dress up as a naughty nurse for Halloween. [UKUS]





	N is for Nurse

**Author's Note:**

> READ FIRST: I’m not mixing up the names, I’ve decided to try a nationality-swap AU. Arthur is American. Alfred is English. Just some quick porn to celebrate Halloween. Hope you enjoy!

“Love, there’s a package for you!” Alfred Jones called in his crisp accent as he kicked off his shoes by the front door and carried the amazon box to the kitchen table. He tossed the advertisements into the recycling bin and left the bills on the deal-with-later pile.

Footsteps approached from the bedroom. Arthur Kirkland poked his head through the doorway and glanced between Alfred and the box with a sly smile on his face. “Actually, it’s for you, babe.”

Alfred tilted his head to the side. “Bit early for Christmas presents, don’t you think?”

“Oh, it’s _definitely_ not for Christmas.” Arthur chuckled as he leaned against the bedroom doorway. He nodded at the box. “Go on, open it.”

Giving the box a dubious look, Alfred grabbed a knife from the wooden block and sliced the tape on each side. He opened the package and lifted an eyebrow as he pulled out a skimpy, pink dress. At the bottom of the box was an old-fashioned nurse’s cap. It was also pink.

“I think you ordered the wrong uniform,” Alfred remarked dryly as he held the dress against his body to gauge the length. The hemline only reached his upper thigh.  

“Looks good to me,” Arthur replied, still smiling as he crossed the distance between them. He reached over and gave his boyfriend a kiss on the lips.

Leaning into the kiss, Alfred gripped the pink fabric tightly in his hand. Eventually, he pulled back. “Still, I think I’ll stick with my sensible scrubs for work,” he replied, before a hint of a smile crossed his lips. “So you fancy a bit of dress up in the bedroom?”

“It’s for Halloween.”

“You expect me to go trick-or-treating in _this_?” Alfred scoffed as he lifted up the pink mini-dress.

“Hell no. Trick-or-treating is for kids. They may think the holiday is all about them because everyone gives out free candy, but they’re wrong.” Arthur grinned at his boyfriend. “Halloween is a holiday for _us_.”

“How so?”

Arthur’s eyes glimmered with excitement. “It’s the one day a year we can be whoever we want. We can dress in drag and people will cheer us on. We can march out into the streets to say we’re here, we’re campy, someone give us candy!”

Alfred smiled softly. “Love, you can be yourself every day of the year.”

“Well, yes, but on Halloween I can be myself while surrounded by sexy men in skimpy outfits. Plus, I get to show off my hot boyfriend at the Village Halloween Parade.”

“Hot? In that little dress? More like freezing.”

“Well, good thing you have someone to keep you warm,” Arthur replied as he leaned in for another kiss. He wrapped his arms around Alfred’s waist as they pressed their bodies together.

Alfred pulled back and gazed down at Arthur with half-lidded eyes. “Perhaps I should give the costume a test run,” he suggested. He nodded his head toward the bedroom. “Give me a minute to get ready.” Alfred grabbed the dress and nurse’s cap and headed for the bathroom.

Smirking to himself, Arthur sauntered to the bedroom. He pulled off his sweater and tossed it into the hamper. His socks followed a second later. He shimmied out of his trousers and briefs. Stark naked, Arthur climbed into bed and rested on his back. He idly stroked himself as he waited for Alfred to make his grand entrance, all the while imagining how sexy his boyfriend would look in the skin-tight dress. Alfred had a muscular body from all of his work lifting and caring for patients. Every one of those muscles would be obvious in the nurse’s outfit. The cap was icing on the cake—a dainty way to accentuate Alfred’s impressive height.

One minute passed, then two, then five. Arthur was hard and a little bored when Alfred finally walked into the door. The tall, blonde nurse strode in with complete confidence, as if he wasn’t wearing a pink mini-dress and tiny cap. Nurse Jones glanced down at his clipboard. “Mr. Kirkland, it says here that you’ve been suffering from an erection lasting more than four hours.”

“Yeah,” Arthur readily agreed. “I’ve been hard and waiting for you _forever_.”

“This is a very serious condition,” Nurse Jones replied huskily. “I’ll see what I can do to take care of it for you.”

Arthur licked his lips as Nurse Jones turned away for a second, showing off a firm ass in the tight, pink dress. He ached to grab those buns and give them a tight squeeze.

“Ah, _this_ is what I was looking for,” Nurse Jones said as he turned around to face Arthur. He held up a pack of sterile, medical needles and smirked. “I’ll numb your penis and then use these to drain the extra blood. It’s the simplest treatment for priapism.”

Arthur lifted his head off the pillow and stared. “Uh, what?”

“It’s only a little prick.” Nurse Jones said sweetly. He sat down on the bed next to Arthur and reached over to stroke his shaft a few times. “Unlike yours, of course.”

“Stop fucking with me, babe,” Arthur replied. “Unless it’s the good sort of fucking.”

“I prefer to think of it as needling you.”

“Yeah, well, your bedside manner is atrocious,” Arthur replied. He let his head drop back down onto the pillow.

“Is that so?” Alfred leaned forward and blew a gentle gust of air across Arthur’s perky nipples. As Arthur shivered in pleasure beneath him, Alfred kissed the closer nipple and began using his tongue to lick and tease. He reached over to the other nipple and gently squeezed the sensitive tip. He played with the sensitive nipples, enjoying how easy it was to make Arthur buckle and moan. Alfred slowly moved south as he peppered kisses along Arthur’s lean chest and firm abs. “How’s my bedside manner now?” Alfred asked playfully, pausing with his lips just inches from Arthur’s cock.

“ _Slow_ ,” Arthur retorted huskily.

Alfred laughed and resumed his patient foreplay. He traced a figure-eight on Arthur’s nutsack, applying only the lightest of pleasure. As he played with Arthur’s balls, Alfred paused to admire his gorgeous, naked boyfriend. Beneath him, Arthur breathed heavily with his eyes half-closed in pleasure. Arthur’s sandy blond hair fanned out on the pillow in its usual tussled, sexy way. Everything about him was vibrant and beautiful—red cheeks, pink nipples, long legs, and a wonderfully thick cock. Alfred’s own cock tightened with desire against the thin fabric of his sexy nurse outfit.

Feeling it was finally time to give his patient some relief, Alfred climbed on top of his boyfriend and pressed his mouth against Arthur’s parted lips. He kissed hungrily, then let Arthur take the lead as Arthur slipped his clever tongue into Alfred’s mouth. By the time they finished with the kiss, Alfred was ready for some relief himself. He sat up and straddled Arthur’s hips with his knees. The pink nurse’s dress rode up around his hips, exposing his erect cock. Alfred stretched over to reach the top drawer of the bedside table. He grabbed the lube and a condom. With expert speed, he opened the packet and slid the condom onto his boyfriend’s cock. A second later, he slathered a generous amount of lube on top of the condom.

“Should I prep you?” Arthur asked, panting softly.

Alfred slipped a finger up his ass and shook his head. “Nah, I’m still good from last night.” With gentle ease, Alfred lowered himself onto Arthur’s cock. His eyes fluttered shut as he adjusted to the wonderful, filling sensation.

Just when Arthur was ready to complain again about the slow speed, Alfred lifted his hips and thrust down. He rode his boyfriend with faster and faster thrusts as the bed springs squeaked noisily beneath them. The neighbors were going to complain again, but neither of them cared. Not when sweet release was so close.

Arthur came first with a shuddering gasp. The sudden spurt filled the condom with sticky warmth. Alfred rode his boyfriend for a few more thrusts, rhythm deteriorating as he panted with breathless pleasure. A second later, he spilled his seed onto Arthur’s chest. Feeling completely boneless and satisfied, he rolled over next to Arthur’s side.

They rested for several moments as each caught their breath.

“You know, I think I could really start to like Halloween,” Alfred said with a smile.


End file.
